You Save Me, We'll Save You
by Baby Halliwell
Summary: Paige is killed by a demon and gets stuck somewhere between life and death. She has only one day to get back to her body.
1. Default Chapter

You Save Me, I'll Save You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Summary: Paige is killed while fighting a demon. Stuck somewhere between life and death she encounters Prue. Together the two of them have to find a way to get Paige back into her body and send Prue (who has been trapped in a similar place since her death) into the afterlife.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Piper and Phoebe stood staring at Paige's lifeless body with tears streaming down their faces. They had arrived too late. Piper held on to Phoebe to keep from falling. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Losing Prue had been the lowest point for them. Losing another sister was just too much. Leo had tried to save Paige, but they had just been too late. Leo had orbed up to talk to the Elders a few moments earlier. Maybe they would know what should be done.  
  
Finally releasing their emotions, Piper and Phoebe collapsed onto the floor and held onto Paige's body. They cried together, their hearts breaking once again. Piper looked up and cried out at the ceiling. "How can you do this?! You took our mother! You took Grams! You took Andy! You took Prue! And now you want Paige?! It's not fair!" Phoebe clung to her older sister, trying in vain to calm her down. "Piper, honey, it's going to be ok." Piper pushed Phoebe away. "No it's not Phoebe! No matter what we do, we keep losing the people we love! It's never going to be ok!" Piper stood and stomped out of the room. Phoebe stood to follow, but just then Leo orbed in.  
  
Leo looked at Phoebe. "Where's Piper?" Phoebe sighed. "She went upstairs. She can't handle this Leo. It's too much for her." Phoebe's head dropped and she whispered. "It's too much for us." Leo reached out and touched Phoebe's arm. Phoebe collected herself. "What did the Elders say?" Leo started explaining. "Paige isn't completely lost yet. She's stuck between life and death. She doesn't know where she is or how to get back. We can't go to her. If she can find a way out before midnight, she can return to her body. If she can't, then she'll be gone forever." Phoebe stared at Leo. "That's just great."  
  
Phoebe knocked on Piper's bedroom door. "Piper? It's Phoebe. Can I come in?" There was no response. Phoebe slowly pushed the door open. Piper was standing in front of the window staring out at the street. Phoebe walked over to her and put her arms around her. "Did Leo tell you everything?" Piper nodded. "We can't do anything but wait and hope that Paige can find her way back." Phoebe leaned her head on Piper's shoulder. "Maybe there is something else we can do." Piper pushed Phoebe back a little and looked into her eyes. "What are you thinking Pheebs?" Phoebe squeezed Piper's hand. "We're witches Piper. We are going to do what we do best. Cast a spell......or two." Piper shook her head. "It won't work Pheebs. I tried that when Prue died. I couldn't bring her back." Phoebe nodded. "I know. We aren't going to try to bring her back. But maybe we can find a spell that will help her find her way." Giving in to Phoebe's plan, Piper followed Phoebe to the attic. They started flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere between life and death:  
  
Paige was wandering through a garden. Actually it seemed more like a field filled with wildflowers and surrounded by tall cliffs. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. It was so beautiful. She didn't really want to leave, but she knew she had to get home. She had to get back to her sisters.  
  
Paige carefully searched the base of each cliff searching for an opening, but found none. It would be impossible to climb out. She had tried several times to orb out, but her powers didn't work. She tried calling for Leo. "Leo! Leo!" Leo didn't appear. Paige sat down and looked around. She was the only one there. Where was everyone? What was happening? She suddenly felt very tired. She tried to stay awake, so she could think of a way to get home. Within a few minutes, she was unable to continue fighting her fatigue. She lay down and closed her eyes. "Just for a few minutes." She mumbled to herself.  
  
In the Halliwell Attic:  
  
Phoebe was just finishing casting the spell. "....that she may find the way home." Piper looked at Phoebe with apprehension. "I don't think that is going to work." Phoebe shrugged. "Have a little faith. You never know what will happen." Piper answered wryly, "That's for sure." Phoebe looked at her sister and smiled. "Piper." Piper smiled back. "Well in this house, anything can happen." Phoebe shot back, "Yes it can....that's why we have to believe that Paige will come back to us."  
  
Leo orbed into the attic. "That little spell you cast caught the attention of the Elders. They aren't too happy. Apparently that spell is working in a way no one could have foreseen." Piper stood up. "What does that mean exactly?" Leo smiled. "I can't tell you that. All I know is that Paige is no longer alone." Leo orbed out before he could be questioned further. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I hate it when he does that."  
  
Somewhere between life and death:  
  
Paige could hear someone calling her name, but she was having trouble breaking through the veil of sleep. "Paige." It sounded like Piper at first. "Or maybe Phoebe." Paige thought. Finally succeeding in opening her eyes, Paige found herself staring into the icy blue eyes of Prue Halliwell.  
  
"Paige?" Paige finally broke free of her exhaustion and sat up. Prue seated herself next to her. "You're....Prue....right?" Paige barely got the words out in her astonishment. Prue smiled at Paige. "Yes." Paige thought for a minute. "What's going on? Where are we?" Prue explained the best she could. "I think I've just about got this whole thing figured out. I've been here for a long time. I know I'm dead. But for some reason I became trapped in a place like this...." "A place like this?" Paige interupted. "Yes...", Prue continued, "...I was by myself there until a voice said that you needed me and I found myself here. But that doesn't matter now. I think I know a way we can get out of here."  
  
Chapter two will be coming soon. (If I can find the time to write.) Let me know what you think. 


	2. You Save Me, We'll Save You Chapter 2

You Save Me, I'll Save You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Summary: Paige is killed while fighting a demon. Stuck somewhere between life and death she encounters Prue. Together the two of them have to find a way to get Paige back into her body and send Prue (who has been trapped in a similar place since her death) into the afterlife.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Prue was scratching words on the side of a cliff with a stick while Paige watched. Paige was somewhat skeptical about Prue's plan. "No offense Prue, I know you've been a witch way longer than me, but I don't think this will work. I tried to use my powers to get out and it didn't work." Prue smiled. "I had lots of time to think. My powers didn't work either and I couldn't call for Leo, but I could use my powers to move things here. I think we can't use our powers to get out, but...." Prue finished scratching the last word. "...I think I found a loophole. We can cast a spell to bring someone else to us. Someone who isn't supposed to be here should be able to get out." Paige didn't find that too comforting. "Should be able to?" Prue shrugged. "I don't really know if they will be able to get back or not. Are you ready?" Paige nodded. "As I'll ever be. This better work or we'll have one pissed off spirit on our hands for all of eternity."  
  
Meanwhile back at the manor:  
  
Piper paced back and forth nervously. Glancing at the clock from time to time. Leo had taken Wyatt up to the Elders so that he wouldn't be upset by the happenings. Piper's thoughts were filled with images of Paige. All the things they had shared over the last few years came flooding back. "Please Paige, find a way back to us." Piper whispered.  
  
Phoebe entered Piper's bedroom. "Did you say something Sweetie?" Piper stopped pacing and faced her younger sister. "No." Phoebe sat down on Piper's bed. "Wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help you know." Piper sighed and sat down. She leaned her head on Phoebe's shoulder. "You know Pheebs, this time the Power of Three might really end." Phoebe put her arm around Piper. "It won't. You know that there is still too much good that we need to do. Somehow Paige will come back. I know it."  
  
Somewhere between life and death:  
  
Prue took Paige's hand and they began chanting the spell. "Bring to us she who gave us life. Let her appear before us now. Send to us the one we seek. Patty Halliwell." For a moment nothing happened. Then a faint glow of light appeared in front of the two Halliwells. It grew brighter and brighter until the figure of Patty Halliwell appeared. "Girls!" Prue smiled and threw her arms around her mother. "Good to see you Mom." Paige also hugged her mother. "We're in trouble Mom. We need your help."  
  
Patty smiled at her lovely daughters. "I know. Your sisters cast a spell to send me to you." Paige and Prue looked confused. Paige was the first to speak. "You mean our spell didn't work?" Patty smiled. "In a manner of speaking it did. The Elder's wouldn't let me come here when Piper and Phoebe cast their spell. It was only after you cast a similar spell that they agreed to let me go."  
  
Prue started to explain. "We wrote a spell to right a wrong. Paige wasn't supposed to die so that should send her back to her body, but we can't cast the spell because we don't have the ingredients here. We need you to take the spell to Piper and Phoebe. Then they can set Paige free." Paige took over the explanation. "And then when I'm back, we can cast a power of three spell to send Prue into the afterlife where she belongs."  
  
Back at the Manor:  
  
A glow of light appeared in front of Piper and Phoebe who were still sitting on Piper's bed. Their mother appeared. Piper and Phoebe jumped up to hug their mother, but then realized that she was only a spirit and not solid. "Quickly girls there isn't much time. You have to do exactly as I say to save Paige."  
  
Piper stirred the potion that was bubbling in a pot in front of her. Phoebe was carefully writing down the spell her mother was reciting. They were almost ready. Phoebe finished writing and joined Piper in front of the stove. "Ok, we've got a spell. How's the potion coming?" Piper added another handful of a spice. "Almost finished." She turned to Patty. "Are you sure this will work? We cast quite a few spells and nothing happened." Patty nodded. "It will work. You see, this was a test. The Elders wanted to make sure that Paige was ready to have her newest power. If she could find a way back, she would get another power." Phoebe made a face. "Nice test. Couldn't they just have given her a written exam?" Patty laughed. "You know the Elders don't do anything the easy way."  
  
Piper and Phoebe stood over Paige's body holding hands. Patty watched in admiration. They began the spell. "We call upon the powers of old. To undo this wrong that has been done. Good magic be restored. Bring back the lost Charmed One."  
  
I know the spells aren't great. I'm not good at that kind of thing. Chapter 3 soon I promise. 


	3. You Save Me, We'll Save You Chapter 3

You Save Me, I'll Save You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Summary: Paige is killed while fighting a demon. Stuck somewhere between life and death she encounters Prue. Together the two of them have to find a way to get Paige back into her body and send Prue (who has been trapped in a similar place since her death) into the afterlife.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everything went still in the Halliwell Manor. Time itself seemed to stop. Paige's lifeless form began to glow. The glow spread to engulf the entire room. Suddenly Paige gasped her first breath in hours. Her eyes opened. Piper and Phoebe fell to their knees and embraced their sister. All three of The Charmed Ones had tears streaming down their faces. Patty stood behind her daughters watching silently for a few moments. At last she spoke. "It's time for me to go my darlings." The young women stood and turned to their mother. Paige spoke. "Thank you Mom." Patty smiled at Paige. "I didn't do anything." Patty stepped back from her daughters. "I love you all." She disappeared.  
  
Paige turned to her sisters. "We still have work to do." Piper and Phoebe seemed confused. Phoebe took Paige's hand in her own. "Sweetie, we did what we had to do. You're back." Piper chimed in. "What else could there be to do?" Paige wasn't sure exactly how to tell them what she had experienced. She knew it would hurt them to know that all this time Prue had been trapped between life and death. Paige took a deep breath and explained. Piper and Phoebe starred at her in silence. Coming to grips with what Paige had told them, the three Halliwells went to work formulating a plan to set Prue free.  
  
Somewhere between life and death:  
  
Prue sat silently in the grass. It had been sometime since Paige had disappeared. She found herself lonely once again. What was taking so long? Surely her sisters could find a way to set her free. But what if they couldn't. Prue sighed and got up. She walked slowly around the small space.  
  
Suddenly the form of her mother appeared. "Prue." Prue couldn't bear to think that her mother was bringing bad news. "Mom? Is Paige ok?" Patty smiled. "Yes. She's fine." Prue sighed in relief. At least Paige was safe and the Power of Three was complete once again. Patty spoke. "You're going to be free soon my little one. But there is something I need to tell you before that happens." Prue sat down on the grass with her mother. "When you are free, the Elders have a job for you. They want you to be Wyatt's Whitelighter. He's becoming quite powerful and he needs guidance. They think you'd be perfect for the job." Prue couldn't believe her ears. She was going to be able to see her family whenever she wanted. She was going home.  
  
Back at the Manor:  
  
Paige finished writing her spell as Phoebe set up the candles. Piper paced nervously. "Are you sure this will work Paige?" Paige nodded. "It'll work. Prue and I worked it out together." Piper was a little jealous. She wished that she had gotten to see Prue. It hardly seemed fair that Paige had seen her and she and Phoebe hadn't. Phoebe placed the last candle and stood back. "Ready." The three Halliwells joined hands and recited the spell. "Soul trapped unable to move on. We set you free. As we wish it. So shall it be."  
  
Prue Halliwell appeared in the circle of candles in a flurry of dancing blue lights. Almost the way it looked when Leo orbed. It took Piper, Phoebe, and Paige a moment to register the fact that Prue was as solid as they were and several more minutes for Phoebe and Piper to come to grips with seeing her again. Then the four Halliwells fell into each other, hugging and crying. Prue hugged her little sisters tight. She had missed them so much. Phoebe buried her head in Prue's shoulder. Piper clung to Prue, afraid if she let go Prue would disappear.  
  
Prue pulled away from her sisters and wiped the tears from her face. "There is so much I need to say. First of all, we won't be separated anymore. I'm going to by Wyatt's Whitelighter." Piper and Phoebe broke into huge grins and laughed out loud. Prue was going to stay! Prue continued, "Second, I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving both of you. I'm sorry Piper that you had to take my place as the mother figure. But you did a great job sis. You kept the family together. I'm proud of you." Piper blushed at her sister's compliments.  
  
Prue turned to Phoebe. "And Pheebs, I'm sorry I was so tough on you. I just wanted you to be more responsible. And I see that you've grown up. You are everything I knew you could be. I'm proud of you too." Phoebe smiled through her tears and hugged Prue. "I'm sorry I was such a pain Prue." Prue laughed. "It's ok Pheebs. You were just being yourself. I envied you for that."  
  
Prue turned to Paige. "And thank you Paige. For setting me free. For looking after Piper and Phoebe. For carrying on our destiny." Paige smiled. "So are we officially the Power of Four now or what?" The Halliwell Sisters erupted in a fit of loud uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Everything had changed in the Halliwell Manor. The four sisters embarked on a new destiny that day. Prue began her Whitelighter duties. Piper turned some of the family responsibilities back over to Prue. Phoebe finally free of her feud with Prue, settled into being one of the younger sisters. And Paige undertook the task of getting to know her older sister. As a witch and as a sister, she knew there was much she could learn from Prue.  
  
The only thing that The Charmed Ones were bothered by was how they were going to explain Prue being alive to everyone. But that could wait a day or two. For the time being they were only concerned with being a family.  
  
The End. 


End file.
